


Spin the Bottle

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, drunken games, phil not wearing a tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken game of Spin the Bottle, hosted by Jasper Sitwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'mistletoe kiss' square on my trope bingo card.  
> Beta read by Dunicha.

Clint was drunk, which was a pretty valid excuse for getting involved in a rooftop spin-the-bottle after-party. What Phil's excuse was, he had no idea. Clint hadn't even seen him come to the party much less get sloshed enough to excuse his current state of Not Wearing a Tie. 

 

When Jasper Sitwell is the voice of reason you know shit's about to go down. 

 

"Ah Philip!" Sitwell had said, toasting him with a bottle of beer held high. He grinned and sat down, joining the ragged circle of SHIELD agents in varying states of inebriation. Clint watched him over his own beer as he crossed his legs, his ankles almost gangly out of the ends of his hitched up trousers. Shoes as perfect as ever but still, _no tie._

"What terrible mistakes are you all making up here?" Phil asked tiredly, nodding in thanks as he was handed a beer that was wet with condensation by Milton to his right. Natasha was to his left; Clint resolutely ignored her eyes, wide with glee at _Phil_! _Without a tie!_ Sitting down to _spin the bottle!_

 

His stomach clenched a little when he recalled just who started this. 

 

"The game, my friend," Jasper proclaimed, waving his hands regally in a sweeping gesture across the assortment of people gathered around, "is spin the bottle. A game of daring, a game of chance, a game... of passion." Someone threw a bottle cap at him and he glared in the direction it had come from. "Your mission," he continued, "should you choose to accept it, which you already did by sitting down, is to spin this bottle and kiss whomsoever it landeth on." 

 

It was a good job Phil didn't look at Clint because he was practically boring holes into Phil with the way he was staring at him. Goddamn shirt collar all open, tired smile on his lips, picking absently at the label on his beer like it was nothing. "I'm familiar with the concept." 

"Then let the games begin!" 

As Sitwell leaned in to place a bottle in the middle of the circle, Tony Stark appeared, looming over agents Amy Franklin and Marshall Green, who'd been ignoring the proceedings in favour of making out before the game had even started. 

"Are you playing spin the bottle?!" 

Sitwell sighed theatrically. "In or out, Stark!" 

Tony nudged his way past the two lovebirds to sit beside Clint. "In! In!"

"Alright, are we ready?" Sitwell eyed everyone in the circle til more bottle caps were thrown. He spun the bottle, making a clinking sound as it turned in a neat blur. Clint's breath caught as it landed... on Phil.

 

Whoops and hollers and ‘eww’s brought more people leaning in as Phil shook his head ruefully. “Really?” 

Sitwell beckoned him closer and nodded stoically. “Them’s the rules, old friend.” Phil took a deep breath and leaned in for a short, sharp peck on the lips, to a chorus of boos and laughter. “That was beautiful,” said Tony, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. 

 

Phil leaned in to spin, the bottle turning for drawn out seconds til it slowed and eventually stopped... on Tony. 

"Oh god," Phil muttered under his breath as Tony crowed in victory. "Get ready to have your world rocked, Secret Agent Man."

Phil rolled his eyes and leaned in far enough for a quick peck on the lips, but Tony, never one to let an opportunity to fuck with Phil pass, grabbed him by the nape of the neck and pulled him in for a proper, long kiss. 

 

Clint was oblivious to the catcalls of the people around them as he watched Tony angle his head to deepen the kiss, closing his eyes as his jaw moved. He did however hear the soft hum that one of them made. A little sound of pleasure before they pulled apart, Phil's eyes heavily lidded even as his eyebrows were raised in surprise. He sat back down and after the briefest pause, seemed to come back to himself, rolling his eyes again at the ridiculous amount of noise everyone was making. Clint didn't realise he was staring til Sitwell nudged him, and he looked away when Phil shyly met his gaze. 

 

"My turn!" Cried Tony, grabbing the bottle. He spun it expertly and it landed between Phil and Natasha, who shrugged and made her way over to another long, deep kiss. When they broke apart, Tony licked his lips and grinned. "Best party ever."

Natasha actually seemed a little surprised. Clint studied both her and Phil before looking back to Tony, smug as ever. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get a turn," he promised. 

 

Their attentions were drawn back to the bottle as Natasha spun it, landing neatly on Marshall Green, a level four explosives expert that she'd mentioned thinking was 'eligible'. That was the term she used for anyone she set her sights on. Tony poked him in the leg to catch his attention from Amy Franklin, the level three recon specialist he'd been making out with since they'd sat down. "Could you please quit your childish canoodling to participate properly in this childish canoodling game?"

Marshall looked surprised at being poked in the leg by Tony Stark and even more so when the Black Widow was in his face waiting for a kiss. He gingerly leaned in and kissed her before she did much the same as Tony had to Phil, pulling him in for a real _kiss_. 

 

Clint had been on the receiving end of that kiss before, so wasn't surprised at how dazed the man looked when Natasha sat back down. He had the good grace to look apologetic when Franklin scowled at him, and hurried after her when she abruptly got up and left. 

"Nice work, Romanov," grumbled Sitwell, and Clint had to take a drink of beer to hide his laughter. 

"Well, who's go is it now?" Tony asked. Sitwell nodded his head. "I'll go!" 

He spun the bottle and watched it, holding his breath til it slowed to a stop on Alyssa Milton, a level three woman who Clint didn't know much about beyond seeing her hanging around Sitwell’s office on occasion. She blushed and ducked her head as she leaned in, Jasper awkwardly getting closer and closer til he finally sealed the deal to a smattering of applause. 

She giggled as she pulled away, and Clint couldn't help the laugh he let out when he met Natasha's rolling eyes. 

 

Having taken his attention off the game, Clint missed the bottle spinning towards him, and had to crawl over to kiss Alyssa softly, her sweet little giggle breaking the brief peck on the lips. Sitwell practically glowered at Clint as they moved back to their places in the circle.

 

Clint made a show of squaring his shoulders before placing his hand on the bottle, picking it up and testing the weight of it to be as accurate as possible. There were various calls of 'get on with it' from onlookers and he held up a hand and grinned as he closed his eyes and let it go.

 

When he opened them again, the bottle pointed straight between himself and Phil. He couldn't stop the slide of a smile onto his face as he pushed himself up onto his knees and crawled over, fully aware of the eyes on him. Phil watched him, grey-blue eyes amused and patient as he closed in, and then the gentle weight of a hand was on the side of Clint's neck as Phil leaned forward and closed the gap.

 

Phil's lips were soft against Clint's, pressing and then parting to let Clint push in. A soft brush of tongue against Clint's had his stomach lilt in surprise, a jolt of excitement that had him moaning in the back of his throat. Mindful of Tony's previous efforts, Clint brought his brain back online and brought a hand up to mirror Phil's, cupping his jaw and angling himself to make it all the sweeter. Phil echoed Clint's little moan and sucked delicately on Clint's tongue, and it hadn't seemed like all that long but his shirt was getting tugged and he found himself tipping away from Phil's mouth. "Clint! Phil! Save some for the rest of us why don't you?" Tony was saying a thousand miles away, for Clint was still craning his neck towards Phil, who was grinning lopsidedly and maybe blushing too.

 

"It's your go _Agent_ _Smoochalot_ ," Tony griped, and Clint couldn't see where it landed because he was still transfixed by Phil, sneaking a shy little glance before coming over again. 

"Oh come on," Sitwell complained, because, oh yeah, he'd spun it right back on to Clint.

"This is an awesome game," Clint murmured as his lips were captured once more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
